Access to DNA sequence information on a genomic scale has enabled the design of ever-larger sets of oligonucleotides (oligos) for a wide variety of high-throughput assays. The ability to go directly from sequence information to synthetic oligos has been a cornerstone of many key advances in genomics. However, although the cost of oligo synthesis has decreased dramatically, it is still too expensive for many applications. We propose to address this major need in genomics. This Phase I proposal aims to develop a novel, inexpensive, highly flexible and efficient approach for manufacturing oligos. It is applicable to a wide range of applications in genomics. Synthetic DNA is used in a wide variety of assays to decode the genome. This proposal aims to develop new, highly efficient ways of making and using synthetic DNA. This will broaden the reach of genomics and its application to advances in medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]